House Lannister (Cersei Lannister)
This is a profile of Cersei Lannister and her army from Game of Thrones. Summery Cersei Lannister, the daughter of Lannister line, who out of most of the people in Westeros is the best contestant for ruling the "Game of Thrones". Was married to former ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, had her children rule the throne, even after their deaths, took the throne for herself. She truly did make it all the way to the top, despite being the first ever Queen of Westeros. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Queen/King of Westeros **Cersei Lannister (Currently) **Tommen Lannister (Formerly) **Joffrey Lannister (Formerly) Military Leaders/Councillors *Lord Hand **Tyrion Lannister (Former) **Jaime Lannister (Former) *King Euron Greyjoy *Commander Bronn Wisdom Hallyne *Lord Tywin Lannister *Lord Mace Tyrell *Ser Loras Tyrell *Randyll Tarly Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Sandor Clegane *Gregor Clegane *Bronn *Dickon Tarly *Qyburn Military unit Infantry *Lannister Infantry **Swordsmen **Spearmen *Archers *Militia *City Guards Cavalry *Lannister Cavalry Artillery * Scorpion Ballista * Wildfire Mercenary * Essos Mercs Ships *Lannister Ships *Iron Fleet |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Shields Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows Territories King's Landing * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The foundation and fundamental point of Westeros' power and linchpin of the Seven Kingdoms) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: The House Lannister are based on the world being medieval age style era and it would stand that they possess similar weaponry and tech back then, including large fortified castles. They have no noticeable influences in their group that grants them any of such aspects but they use unique weaponry and even potions with various effects Power Source Magic: Fire Manipulation (Wildfire is the usage of Dragon Fire to cause massive area of damage) Animation (Through some form of method by Qyburn, Gregor "The Mountain" was saved from poisoning but as a decaying husk) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A Multi Country, When possessing the Iron Throne, The Lannisters posses large sums of territory that encompassed several kingdoms in Westeros. Whether it is by force or through manipulations. Power Stats DC: City Block: ''' Wildfire (depending how much)are powerful enough to destroy a large Church like building or incinerate an entire fleet in the blink of an eye. '''Building: Scorpion Ballista is strong enough to pierce a Dragon Skull and even wound a Dragon that forced it down to the ground. Small Building: Catapults from ships can damage and/or destroy other ships and damage buildings. Wall-Street: Elite Members of the Lannister forces which can challenge Wall: Cavalry charging speed which can easily kill light armored infantry. Street: Infantry combat abilities with any standard weaponry. Dura: Building: The Ships of both Lannister and Iron Islands are some of the best around and are incredibly durable. Wall-Street Level: Jaime Lannister and other champion/warriors are capable of matching other famous swordsmen in the land. Wall Level: Cavalry with their armor and horses size. Street Level: There infantry with armor, shields and mounts. Speed: Superhuman: Cavalry speed when charging or galloping. Peak Human: Jaime Lannister and other champions around same level attack speed. Athletic: Lannister soldiers with military training. Below Average: Stark ships speed. Skills Stats They are a well equipped army with strong shields armour and weapons, capable of taking down more inferior forces with strength and numbers. When the situation calls for it, they use their money and power to have enemies allies turn on each other and even hire mercenaries. When they are also facing such large odds, they usually resort to more unorthodox methods such as using Wildfire to burn a enemy fleet, or a ballista designed to injure Dragons. Strengths/Pros They mostly use large numbers and good strategies to best their enemies in combat, they even have certain advantage conditions when fighting such as open plain. And when should their numbers grow too thin, they can easily replenish lost forces rather quickly, approximately 60,000 men one must say. Weaknesses/Flaws Most of those soldiers (Like other tyrants) do not fight for their homes and families, they fight mostly out of fear or when they are being paid well enough to fight. They lack strong and courageous spirits that would stand in the face of odds, strong or terrifying. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Lannister-army.jpg| The Lannister Army, fully equipped and in formation, ready to fight. King%27s_Landing.jpg| King's Landing, the capital and ruling place of the Seven Kingdoms. Lannister_Gold.jpg| Besides Their weapon suited armies, the Lannister's other greatest power is their usage of their money. Cersei_Lannister.png| Cersei Lannister, The current head of of the House Lannister, the First of Her Name and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Category:Game of Thrones Category:TV Series Category:Literature Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic